


Half a Lullaby

by Daiong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>โทนี่ยืนซ้อมเพลงกล่อมอยู่คนเดียว (เผื่อไว้ใช้กับฮัลค์)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิกเก่าเอามาเก็บ (ฮา) เคยโพสไว้ที่ [wordpress](https://daiong.wordpress.com/2015/05/09/avengers-aou-fic-half-a-lullaby-brucetony-or-tonybruce/) ค่ะ

นาตาชามีเพลงกล่อม โทนี่ไม่เคยมีเพลงกล่อม แม่ของเขาไม่เคยร้องเพลงกล่อม แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะไม่ลองให้ตัวเองเกี่ยวข้องกับเพลงกล่อมสักครั้งหรอกนะ

 

เขายืนอยู่หน้ากระจก แล้วลองซ้อมเพลงกล่อมดู

 

ล้มเหลวไม่เป็นท่า

 

โทนี่โบกมือด้วยท่าทีแข็ง ๆ ให้เงาในกระจก แล้วว่า “ไง พี่เบิ้ม แบนเนอร์ เจ้าตัวเขียวยักษ์—พูดถึงยักษ์กับสีเขียวแล้วนึกถึงเม็ดถั่วเขียวกับแจ็คผู้ฆ่ายักษ์เนอะ ไม่สิ จริง ๆ แล้วถั่วมันเป็นสีเขียวรึเปล่า ปกติเขาก็บรรยายแค่ว่าถั่ววิเศษใช่ไหมนะ—ไม่สิ เดี๋ยว ๆ” เขากระแอม – หนึ่งครั้ง สองครั้ง—สามครั้งเพื่อความโชคดี  _โรมานอฟพูดว่า—_ “ตะวันใกล้จะลับฟ้าแล้ว เอ้อ ใช่ นั่นล่ะ แต่ว่านายรู้อะไรไหม” ว่าพลางยื่นมือไปที่กระจก – กางนิ้ว  _ไม่ ดูเหมือนกำลังปรามมากเกินไป_ งอนิ้วลงนิดหนึ่ง  _ไม่เหมือนมือของแม่นางเลยว่ะ ผ่อนคลาย ๆ – เออ ประมาณนี้_ — “จริง ๆ แล้วเราไม่ค่อยพูดเรื่องนี้กันเท่าไร แต่เวลานายเป็นฮัลค์ก็ไม่ได้หมายความการมองเห็นของนายจะต่างจากมนุษย์ปกติใช่ป่ะ รึว่าต่าง

 

“ถึงโรมานอฟไม่บอกนายว่าตะวันคล้อยต่ำลง นายก็น่าจะเห็นว่าแสงอาทิตย์เริ่มจางลง คงเห็นทั้งสีส้มหรือแดงหรือเทาหรือสีอะไรก็ตามที่ตาคนทั่วไปเห็นใช่ไหม หรือว่าโทนสีจะต่างกันเล็กน้อยผ่านดวงตาของฮัลค์—เออ แต่ปกติหล่อนก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้เพลงกล่อมกับนายตอนเย็นนี่นะ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นประเด็นของเพลงกล่อมก็คงแค่กล่อมให้ฮัลค์หลับก็—” โทนี่ขำพรืด พลันขัดจังหวะตัวเอง

 

ไร้สาระชะมัดที่เขาต้องมาลนลานกับเรื่องแบบนี้ สักวันหนึ่งหากนาตาชาไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น หากเขาต้องเป็นคนกล่อมบรูซให้หลับ ก็คงต้องพังตึกสักตึก หรืออาจจะสองตึก เขาจะเรียกเวโรนิก้ามา แสร้งว่าหล่อนอาจจะหยุดฮัลค์ได้ แต่เขารู้จักฮัลค์ดี เขากล้าเชื่อว่าเขารู้จักฮัลค์มากกว่าที่บรูซคิด  _ไม่ว่ายังไง_ ก็คงต้องพักตึกสักตึกล่ะนะ มันก็อาจจะเกิดขึ้นสักวัน

 

หากทุกสิ่งนี้หยุดลง แล้วพวกเขาทั้งหมดได้กลับบ้าน—บ้านที่ไม่ต้องมีเพลงกล่อมก็ได้—แต่ขอเพียงได้กลับบ้าน ก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย

 

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
